This is Love
by XbuttonsX
Summary: How sweet the feeling of True Love.


**This Is Love**

Well, kinda belated, but , Happy v-day, people. So, this was written almost a year ago, but it seems like this is as good a time as any to post it. All happy and love-dovey as it is. Girllove? What is this world coming to? So different for me. :P

**Summary - **How sweet the feeling of true love.

**Diclaimer - **Can I have those feelings back please? :O

**Warnings - **Yuri. :O

**Pairing - **NamineKairi

So this is what it felt like. So this is what it felt like to be in love. Your head spins, your stomach churns, your heart pounds. You feel like nothing can go wrong. You're on top of the world and no one can bring you down. You don't care that you might upset people by loving that person - that oh-so-special person. You don't care that it is wrong to feel this strongly for another girl.

But this is how you were born. You can't do anything about it. And she makes you happy.

**xXx**

"Kairi." The redhead jumped at the sound of her name. Her eyes focused slowly on the blonde girl in front of her. Heat spread quickly through her body and she felt like she was going to explode. She had waited so long to see the petite girl that her heart almost stopped before thundering in her chest.

"Naminé," was her reply, but it was barely a whisper as she died inside from anticipation and want and love and happiness.

"Long weekends really suck, don't they?" Naminé stepped just a little closer to her newfound girlfriend, not caring that their friends were all around them, laughing and joking and ignoring the duo's reunion. They hadn't seen eachother in four days, and those four days ago, they had been nothing more than people getting to know each other better.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Kairi's face appeared to be about to break with all the joy welling up inside her. She wanted to reach out and kiss and touch and hold and love this fragile girl, but thought better of it, remembering with a pang what her mother hadn't shut up about over those four days. To her surprise, Kairi felt small arms wrap around her, forcing the rest of her breath out of her lungs.

This was what it was like to be in love?

Kairi pulled the smaller girl closer despite the foreboding and butterflies that were spilling through her. She didn't care who saw. She wanted the world to know. She wanted everyone to be okay with it. She wanted to keep the small blonde forever.

"I've never felt this way towards anyone before, Kairi."

The redhead shivered as the breath brushed against her ear. "I know. I know. We'll make this work, I promise."

"Naminé! Hey, good morning!"

The blonde stiffened, pressing closer to the redhead before turning in the elder girl's grasp to face the one behind. "Eh, good morning, Selphie."

"How was your long weekend?"

Kairi didn't let herself let out the breath she was holding. They were safe. For now. "It was ... long." Only Kairi picked up on the longing and emotion of the simple words.

Selphie turned to the redhead. "Oh, is this your secret lover, Nam?"

The elder teen felt as though her chest would explode as her grip on the younger tightened. "I-I..."

"Yeah. Yeah she is."

Naminé's voice was flooded with happiness as she defied her best friend which caused Kairi to refill with the emotion. "Yeah. I really like her and she really likes me. Is ... that a problem?"

Selphie could tell that she put her two friends on edge so she slipped a large grin on her face, moving forward to grip the duo in a group hug. "Of course not! You know I love you guys. And I love that you're together! You'll be really good."

Kairi smirked. "Thanks, Selp."

"But are we gonna go up to first period still?"

Kairi smirked, chuckling lightly, shaking her head at her friend. "Yes, we will. Just gimme a minute or two with my babygirl, kay?" Naminé's cheeks grew red and Kairi's heart hammered faster in her chest. Selphie pouted before smirking.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll let you two love birds alone."

Naminé smiled happily before turning to her love. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." Kairi felt the younger nuzzle into her neck and it made fireworks soar through her body.

**xXx**

**The End**

**xXx**

Some things can just last forever. :D

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
